


Q&A

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer Q&A and One-shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka
Summary: Q&A page. Ratings and Warnings may change as question are asked.





	1. Ask your questions here

Welcome to the Q&A page! I will be taking question in the comments and answering them as I get them. Please let me know which Archer(s) your question is directed to, and they will answer.

 

Please do keep in mind that I have a full-time job and a kid, so answering may take some time. I will do my best to keep up on it though. Thank you all and the Archer’s look forward to answering your questions.

 

 

(For a list of Archer's, please see the intro page.)


	2. Bwormy asks:

**_Bwormy asks:_ **

**_My questions are who is your favourite version of Archer, what are their favourite colour/colours and what is their favourite food/foods._ **

 

“Our favorite colors and foods?” UT Archer says, “Hmm? Well my favorite color is green. It reminds me of the color of grass,” she smiles, “Favorite food? Nicecream.” She scratches the back of her head, “But… don’t tell Paps that.”

UT Mob Archer smiles, “Sakura blossom pink. The trees are one of many things I miss from Japan. And my favorite food would have to be cotton candy. Sans gave me some when we went to the festival, and it was so sweet.”

UF Archer laughs. Everyone looks her way. UT Archer raises an eyebrow, “Oh, you think that’s funny? What’s yours?” UF Archer sneers, “Crimson.” UT Archer rolls her eyes, “The color of blood, why am I not surprised.” “NO!” UF Archer snaps, growling, then sits back, “It’s the color of Papyrus’ magic.” UT Archer just stares, surprised. “And your favorite food?” UT Mob Archer asks. “Like hell I’m going to tell you,” UF Archer growls. “Oh come on! The rest of us are,” US Archer (guardsmen) says. “Fine,” UF Archer says, sinking into the couch, “Cinnabunnys.”

FS Archer chuckles, “Forgive me, I did not mean to be rude. I just find it funny, Cinnabunnys are my favorite too. Though it has been so long since I have seen colors, I don’t remember what mine is. But if I had to pick one, it would be white. It was the color of my brother’s fur.”

“My favorite color is blue,” US Archer (guardsmen) says, “As for favorite food, Sans’ tacos,” she laughs, “That boy can make a mean taco.”

US Archer (scientist) shakes her head, “Sono otokonoko wa meiwakuda, (That boy is a nuisance.)” US Archer (guardsmen) starts to growl but regains her composure. **“** Sukinamono wa ki o chirasu mono ni sugimasen, (Favorite things are nothing more than a distraction.)” US Archer (scientist) continues, ignoring her counterpart. UT Archer sighs, “Why do some of you have to be so difficult? Come on, we got Fell to tell us,” she motions her hand for her to continue. US Archer (scientist) pinches the bridge of her muzzle and sighs, “Orenji to insutantorāmen. (Orange and instant noodles.)”

Ruins-keeper Archer smiles, “Silver is my favorite color. My father’s fur and hair were a beautiful silver,” her ears slowly fold down, “And my mom’s snail pie is my favorite. I never can get it the same.”

UT Archer looks over to Horrortale Archer, the green of her eyelights so dim that they almost have disappeared, “You’ve been quiet, what about you?” Horrrortale Archer’s eyelights brighten, “Sorry. Listening to all of your favorite foods got me thinking how I can’t enjoy any of them,” she says in a raspy voice, “When I could, mom’s butterscotch and cinnamon pie was my favorite. As for colors, the color of a clear sky and the sun.”

UT Archer feels a tug on her hoody and looks down to see Alpha looking up at her. She sits down on the couch and puts Alpha on her lap, “What’s up kitten?” [What is colors?] Alpha signs. UT Archer looks at her confused, “Did no one ever teach you?” Alpha shakes her head. “Hm,” UT Archer hums, trying to think of a way to explain, “Everything has a color. Our hair is purple,” she says holding a lock of Alpha’s hair next to hers, “Our fur is gray,” she puts her arm next to hers, “My eyes are green and yours is red. Everything has colors. Is there one that you like?” Alpha point to UT Archer and signs, [Your eyes. I have never seen eyes that color. They are pretty.] UT Archer laughs, gently rubbing Alpha’s hair between her ears. Alpha giggles. “Do you have a favorite food?” UT Archer asks. Alpha’s eyes go wide as she nods and rummages though her pocket, pulling out a monster candy. She shows it to everyone before putting in her mouth, smiling, [The bone man gives me them sometimes when I am good].

 

            (Hi. Thanks for commenting. As for my favorite Archer… I have so much fun thinking of story lines for all of them, but if I had to pick right now, my two would be Ruins-keeper and Horrortale. Ruins-keeper has a split in her timeline and both are going to be interesting and the story I have for Horrortale is going to fun.)


End file.
